


Diamonds 'N' Emeralds

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex’s life is turning gray.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds 'N' Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 21, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 22, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 485  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This was written for Merfilly's [June/Mood Challenge.](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/442597.html) The claim I chose was _Listless_. This takes place in the early days of the Rift, so it’s probably somewhere around fourth season.

Lex sat at his desk, the rainbow prisms of light creating diamond patterns on the wood floor. They were beautiful diamonds, jewels in the grayness of his life.

Listlessly he poured another drink from the cut-glass decanter, the light winking in the amber liquid.

He was on his way to getting drunk, but he really didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about much of anything anymore, actually.

It was the growing rift between him and Clark that was causing the grayness. With his foolish attempt to discover Clark’s secret, he probably had destroyed the only friendship he had ever known.

A twinge of guilt skittered along his nerves. All right, the best friendship. He had experienced a few friendships in the past, but none with the intensity of the one he had enjoyed with the apple-cheeked farmboy.

Lex nearly laughed. His beautiful farmboy, so sweet and so…so luscious…he’d lost him.

Drinking helped keep the pain of loss away. He was accustomed to loss, probably an irony for a man wealthy as a Wayne, but he lived for ironies.

Like finding someone like Clark here in Smallville. He seemed to fit here, a child of the earth, smelling like sunshine and freshly-mown fields, but there was a difference about him.

_More than just another pretty face._

_A **very** pretty face._

Lex sighed and drank, then poised the decanter over his glass again.

The doors to the library opened and the subject of his thoughts walked in, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Lex.”

“What are you doing here, Clark? Come to accuse me of some nefarious misdeed?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“To beg forgiveness.”

“Wha…?”

Clark was on his knees beside Lex’s chair. Lex’s groin itched as memories of Clark in that position spilled through his mind.

“Clark, get up.” The listlessness was still with him. He didn’t dare to start feeling anything else.

“No.”

Lex looked down at the most beautiful green eyes in the universe. “Contrary today, aren’t we?”

“Lex, I don’t like what’s happening between us.”

Lex snorted. “Well, Clark, that’s life. One day you’re best friends, the next…” He shrugged and started to pour another drink.

“Please don’t.”

Lex looked down at the hand suddenly grasping his. “Clark…”

Clark squeezed it gently. “Please, Lex. Allow me to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For not forgiving you before this.”

Lex shrugged again. “Why should you? I spied on you, poked into your business, tried to find out your secret.”

“I…” The green eyes again, capturing his soul. “Do you trust me, Lex?”

Frowning, Lex tried to make sense of that question. “I…guess I do.” He closed his eyes. “Even with your secret.”

Another hand touched his thigh. Lex’s eyes flew open. “Clark…”

“Look at me, Lex.”

Drowning in emerald-green…

“Lex…”

Lips touched his. Despite his best efforts, the veil of listlessness fell away.

With Clark, grayness was always turned to color like the diamonds on his floor.


End file.
